


Unforeseen Love

by maria_soederberg



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Keeping a person on arm length is the normal life of Thomas Hunt. He trusted someone that much, that he fell, deep. And now he never gets too emotional attracted. But his fear stands in the way with a relationship to Penny. Will he make the step into the unknown?





	Unforeseen Love

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Penny Mulford
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 7 minutes

He rolls his eyes, but she can see a smile teasing the corner of his mouth.

He gazes at her for a second face thoughtful, then abruptly turns to stare out the window.

A smile tweaks at the corner of his lips, then he forces it down.

He lingers in the door for a second, looking at her as if he has something more to say... then clears his throat awkwardly.

Hunt half-smiles, then turns back to the pile of papers on his lap, details for his planned pitch.

 

This goes on for months now, Penny knows Thomas is scared of being attached again, but he should know she would never hurt him. When Penny met Thomas for the first time, she felt sparkles between them, the chemistry was fitting from the first moment. Especially when they went out into the bar with access only with a password. She knows Hunt feels something for her, but always pushes back in the last moment. One time he even pushed away, when he leaned forward to kiss her. She looked forward to the moment of his lips touching hers, but the moment never came. He went straight back to be the professional producer Thomas Hunt.

When Penny took the leading role in his new movie ‘The Last Duchess’ the feelings towards Thomas intensified. But also, his pushing away and keeping her on arm length intensified. Whenever the filming was over, he was the first leaving the room, too scared to be with her alone in a room. Penny never admitted, but deep down his behaviour hurts her. All she wants is to cuddle in his arms, being close to him, but clearly, this is not what he is looking for.

Two days before the releasing of ‘The Last Duchess’ Penny and Chris have to redo a small scene from the movie. Hunt isn’t quite happy about the outcome as it is now. Hunt expresses his problems to Chris and Penny who listen to him.

“I am not quite happy about the feelings. There are feelings between you two, but you aren’t allowed to show it to obvious. But the scene at the moment doesn’t even show that. Can you Chris please show the love you feel for the Duchess, but being shy about it? While you Penny have a sad but stoic expression, only speaking with your eyes?"

Penny and Chris nod and redoing the scene. Chris putting more emotion in it, trying to reach out, but holding back last minute, while Penny only shows her sadness with her eyes, but the rest stays stoic, the way a duchess has to be. Suddenly Chris phones vibrate.

"Cut! Perfect, Chris I think your phone rings." Hunt interrupts.

Chris runs over and goes on the phone talking to someone close to him. When he ends the phone call, he gathers his clothes, turning apologetically to Hunt.

"I am sorry, Thomas. But something is wrong with my baby, I have to go and looks at what is wrong, if you need me again, give me a call I come back as soon as possible!"

He runs out of the door, leaving Hunt and Penny back in the room. Penny clears her throat and walks over to her clothes, packing her bag.

"Well, then I should go too, I have a date with Matt now, so I hope the scene is now the way you want it."

This time Penny keeps her voice professional, she is tired of trying to break Hunt’s shell but always fails.

"It was a blessing working with you Thomas, I am sure this movie turns out great. I look forward to the finished footage." She smiles and putting on her jacket, before turning to the door.

Hunt sighs and stands up, walking after her, gently taking her arm holding her back from walking away.

"Is there still something wrong with the scene? Wasn’t it still not the way you want it?" Penny asks bewildered.

"The scene was perfect. It’s... I mean..." Hunt stutters, suddenly lost all sense of talking in sentence. Whatever he planned to say to her when they alone, just disappeared from his memory.

"Thomas? I have to go, don’t want to let Matt wait.” Penny explains looking at her arm, where Hunt keeps holding her.

"Don’t go on the date with him," Thomas whispers, not looking at her.

"Why? Isn’t it, my decision to go on dates with whoever I want?" Penny provokes.

”I know I am an idiot, Penny. The first time I saw you on television I was amazed, not just because of your talent with acting, but also because you are a light for this world. Your beauty is breath-taking. And... And I am an idiot for keeping you on arm length, pushing you away whenever we come close... I know Matt would be a great man for you... So, if you don’t want to be with me, uh... then I have to live with that... But I want to try to let you in Penny, I really do. I tried to put my feelings aside, but you have a way to come into my life and crash down all the walls I’ve build-up." Hunt blurts out the words.

Penny looks at him bewildered, shocked at his outburst. Usually, Hunt never shows this kind of feelings or admits emotions. But here he is, standing in front of her, like a lost puppy, begging her to return his feelings, begging her not to go the date with Matt.

"Thomas... I never wanted to date anyone else but you. From day one I felt the chemistry between us, and I want to try it with you. I kept you on arm length later because I didn’t see any meaning of trying further to be close to you. You always left the room as soon as the filming was over. You hid your feelings all the time. I thought you aren’t interested in me." Penny explains, turning to him, stepping closer to him.

"I swear. This wasn’t my intention... I was just scared to get emotional again, but with you, I am willing to take the risk and try it." Hunt nervously strokes his neck. “That sounded better in my head," Hunt adds.

Penny chuckles and takes his hand, he instantly intertwines his fingers with hers, looking into Penny’s eyes for the first time.

"Thomas Hunt, I am in love with you, and I want to be with you, with all your quirks and mistakes." Penny smiles and admits.

"And I’m in love with you, even though I tried to stop myself. And if you are willing to accept my quirks and mistakes, I will try being worthy of your time."

For the first time, Hunt smiles, and not pushing the corner of his mouth down. He really let himself smile, looking at her, happily.

“Would you go out with me tonight?" Hunt wonders.

“I’d love to." Penny responses.

Penny hugs his arm and together they go on a date where Penny will admit that it wasn’t a real date with Matt, just a friend date, where he tells her about his progress in therapy. And Penny and Hunt look forward to the outcome of this night.


End file.
